


air and light and time and space

by momentofzen



Category: Blur
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angsty fluff, steamy fluff, those teens i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Something this nice couldn't be a sin. It wasn't.This particular one-shot is set in 1985, when Damon (if I'm not mistaken) was 17 and Graham, 16.





	air and light and time and space

**Author's Note:**

> I only seem to be able to write things like this bored at three am. Honestly.
> 
> I hope this turned out to be at least decent. I've been lacking inspiration. I suppose this was slightly inspired by Vivaldi's The Four Seasons - Winter which was what I was listening to when I wrote this.
> 
> Titled after a Bukowski poem.

It's a sin. It's bad. It's... _not right._ You're his best friend. He's yours. No. Push him away. You can't like this. No. No. God. No. _No_.

Graham found himself repeating these words over and over again as his best friend, the one all the girls swooned over, kissed him. It was his first kiss, to be exact. His stomach was churning and... oh god, there were _butterflies_ too. His heart beating wildly in his chest. Poor him.  
It all happened like this.

Damon and Graham had a pretty big argument. There was yelling from both parts, stupid accusations and things were said.

But now, Graham couldn't stop his hands from shaking, his lips from wobbling and he noticed that caused Damon's grip on him to become tighter, almost as if having Graham being nervous made him calmer and steadier.

Actually, Damon was sweating. He prayed that Graham wouldn't notice that he was sweating and that his hands were shaking and that he had dreamed about this very occasion _oh so many nights_. And pondered which occasion would be best for him to kiss his best friend.

They couldn't even remember why they were mad at each other, all Graham had was a faint memory of Damon stopping himself mid-yelling to walk up to him with a determined, ferocious look upon his face and tug him by the waist and boom. He connected their lips together in an almost violent way, it was too hasty at first. It wasn't the way Damon intended Graham's first kiss to be. ~~They were best friends, after all. Damon was no fool, he knew Graham hadn't kissed anybod yet.~~

_Perhaps he did it just to shut him up._

It couldn't be.

Graham was no expert in kissing but at least he knew that you don't kiss someone like that only to _shut them up._ Now Damon was tangling his trembling hand in Graham's hair and Graham's glasses were getting foggy and Graham didn't even know how to kiss yet.

 _But_.

Damon's skin was so soft and warm. And his hands felt so nice on him. The kiss might've been violent at first but now Damon seemed to be kissing him slowly, as if to savour the moment. He tugged him closer and Graham  _godhehatedthis_ unconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck, he saw people doing that in the movies. And he saw the girls Damon kissed doing that to him, too.

They both seemed to melt into each other as they kissed, things started getting heated, Graham was panting and so was Damon and Damon didn't even care that Graham's lack of practice sometimes caused their teeth to collide against one another.

They were kissing each other as if they were starving, longing, and their tongues explored each other's mouth and it felt so nice. Something this nice couldn't be a sin. _It wasn't._

Damon now cupped Graham's face, it warmed him up. Graham had never noticed how cold his own room was, and he'd never noticed how warm his best friend's hands were.

 _Oh god._ Graham's parents were gonna be home soon. He heard a car parking in the garage. The clink of the front door swinging open. His father complaining. His sister talking to his mother. And Damon's lips were still on his. And his eyes were still closed. His mother was walking up the stairs now.  
Damon must've heard something because he pulled away with the prettiest shit-eating grin known to humanity and hurried to sit on Graham's bed, wiping the corner of his mouth, slightly out of breath. His blue eyes twinkling with malice. Looking prettier than ever. _What a bastard._

And Graham hadn't even had the time to recollect himself, only to grab his textbook and sit down on his desk in a very fake and forced position to pretend he was studying, like he said they would. God, his heavy breathing would give him away, wouldn't it? Not to mention he had a guilty look on his face and his cheeks were heated. _Fuck you, Damon._

The door swung open.

"Hello, lads. How are you doing?" Graham's mother asked. Damon instantly smiled.

"Jolly good." He replied, and Graham could swear his best friend was being smug while doing so.

"Studying a lot?"

"Yes, ma'am." Damon nodded, and shot his best friend's mother one of his charming grins.

"Alright, loves. If you need anything, let me know." She closed the door and was soon walking downstairs again.

Awkward silence had its feast in Graham's piled up room before Damon finally spoke, the same grin from before on his lips.

"That did shut you up, _at least_."

And he laughed. Pretty soon, Graham was laughing too.

It was a cloudy winter afternoon. It was Friday. 5:46 PM, to be exact. Graham had just had his first kiss. The world was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please, excuse any mistakes. :)


End file.
